


Never In Your Wildest Dreams

by leonpaladin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Punk!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s prom night and Harry’s all alone – still nerdy, still has those magnifying glasses of spectacles, and still a loser. But that night was nothing of the ordinary as two drunken blue eyes watched him with lust and he didn’t even know it. (Or the time when a nerdy Harry fucks the brains out of a drunk Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never In Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: This is the first time I am ever doing an unprecedented one shot. Marcel is just driving me crazy right now! And all these picture of Harry transforming from geek to Greek is just–oh, God, I can’t even begin to describe it. Anyway, this might be crappy but I hope you enjoy it!]

They were all dancing and he wasn’t. Harry felt like shit. He took off his glasses, not caring whether or not he could see a thing. He was, after all, invisible to all of them. He was nothing. Harry was just the nerd who couldn’t make any friends, couldn’t even get a date for the prom…and couldn’t even get laid for once in his life.

As he sat on one of the benches in the gym, drinking some punch, Harry was unaware of the pair of blue eyes across the room, staring hungrily at him.

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry for just one second. He couldn’t understand why nobody wanted to go out with the lad. If they only knew how hot he was under all of that nerdy armor that he had. Louis knew firsthand what Harry looked like under those glasses and that too-small sweater vest: toned, chiseled body and – oh, god – he had a fucking _butterfly tattoo_. Who knew, right? He saw it once during their gym class together.

When Harry took another swig from the red cup he was holding, Louis couldn’t take it anymore. Something about the curly haired lad just turned him on – something about his nerdy-ness made Louis hot all over – and hell he’ll do anything to satisfy his craving for Harry. He threw to some godforsaken corner in the dark his empty bottle of beer and headed towards Harry.

Harry, oblivious and literally blind of what’s coming, put his glasses back on and headed for another batch of punch. The buffet table was empty aside from a senior and a cheerleader at the other end, snogging on a chair. Of course, they took no notice of Harry. The curly haired lad filled his cup almost to the brim and almost spilled back to the bowl when he felt two hands slithering around his waist.

“Hey, wanna have fun?” whispered Louis seductively. “How come a guy like you is all alone?”

Harry mistook the older lad’s tone as mocking and turned around, splashing the ice cold punch onto Louis’ face. “Shit!” gasped the older lad. The punch felt like a cold wake-up call. “Listen, you fucker, if you’re here to make fun of me, you picked the wrong guy,” said Harry.

“I’m not gonna make fun of you!” said Louis. God, Harry was hotter when he was angry and Louis couldn’t stop himself from forming a smirk on his lips. “You just caught my eye and…” The older lad sighed, seeing that he was nowhere good at flirting – especially with Harry Styles. Louis cursed in his head. It was now or never. “I want you to fuck me. Now.”

Harry’s eyes widened, but he forced himself not to blush and just scoffed. “T-This is a prank, isn’t it? I’m not g-gay.”

“But I am,” replied Louis, his eyes darkening with lust as they raked down Harry’s body. “Especially for you…”

The younger lad just stared at the guy in front of him. Harry’s eyes scanned Louis completely – the earrings on his ears, the kohl eyeliner, and the tattoos showing at the bottom of his neck. Yes, this was definitely Louis – Louis Tomlinson. The same Louis Tomlinson from his gym class whom he had, for almost a year now, a serious crush on. All this time, he thought Louis wasn’t gay but now, the older lad was telling him that he was. It seemed too good to be true.

“Look,” started Harry. “If this is a prank, just get to it already. Dump a whole bucket of paint on me, throw me into a garbage can, or do a swirlie of me in the toilet.”

“Have you ever been pranked?” said Louis. Harry just stared at him and he smirked. “Exactly. You’ve never been pranked because of me.”

“You?”

“Yeah, me,” said Louis proudly. He inched closer to Harry, causing the younger lad to bump onto the buffet table. The older lad leaned closer, their chests almost touching. “The reason why that water balloon didn’t fling on you? Me. The whoopee cushion? Me. The sticky glue? Me. The reason why you got out of the locker room during gym class before the foot powder would’ve turned you into a curly ghost? That was me.”

Harry’s breathing hitched as Louis’ hand pressed onto his waist, slithering further down to his pants. “Enough proof, Harry? This isn’t a prank…it’s the real deal.” The younger lad failed to hold back a throaty moan as Louis palmed his showing erection. Louis raised his eyebrow, grinning. “You sure you’re not gay? Or am I just really turning you on?”

“I-I’m not–” But as Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s pants, the younger lad couldn’t contain himself anymore. All the notion that this was just some way to humiliate him just disappeared in a snap and was replaced by some kind of neediness to feel more. Other than that, the way Louis told him that he saved him on multiple occasions from pranks made him feel like maybe someone in this school does care for him – that someone does like him.

When Louis withdrew his hand from Harry’s pants, the younger lad just grabbed Louis cheeks and crashed their lips together. It was something he had never felt before, how soft Louis’ lips were as they fluidly moved against his, and the taste of alcohol in his mouth made Harry just want to lose control of himself. At first, it was unimaginable. Never in his head did he imagine someone to kiss him that night and somehow, it came true. And it felt so good.

“Please, Harry,” Louis pleaded as they broke apart. “Just fuck me, please.”

“Can’t do it here,” grunted Harry, his glasses almost falling off from the bridge of his nose.

“Where then?” asked Louis impatiently.

“M-Music room,” suggested Harry. “No one ever goes there.”

“Fair enough.”

 

It was easy enough for Harry and Louis to disappear from the partying crowd at the gym. Honestly, nobody would’ve cared if Harry disappeared at all. Without any debate at all, Harry grabbed Louis’ ass and carried him to the music room which was just a few rooms away. Harry knew it would be unlocked and he was thankful that it was. The younger lad pushed the door open with his back on it, continuing to kiss Louis. After they had entered, Harry locked the door and placed Louis on top of the grand piano.

The older lad kicked off his Toms to some place in the room that he did not care about at the moment and wrapped his legs around the younger lad’s waist, pulling him closer.

Harry grabbed the hem of Louis shirt and lifted it up, revealing the layers of tattoo underneath. “Shit,” muttered Harry under his breath. “You’re so fucking hot.” And he was – to Harry, Louis _was_. The tattoos may have been extensive but there were still hints of the golden tanned skin underneath. Harry’s thing for tattoos began when he was doing research on his paper on the culture of Polynesian people. How he got into searching for guys with tattoos…it was a quite long story. But since then, hot guys with tattoos just turn him on.

Yeah, he was gay but he was the closeted kind. He was afraid that if he was open about it, all the more reason for him to get pranked or worse – get bullied. Harry didn’t mind the teasing, the shady, judgmental glances and whispers but what he _did_ mind was his parents finding out about it. And bruises were a good enough proof of that.

But now, as Louis started nibbling on the skin of his neck, his lip piercing’s metallic feel rolling down his skin and giving him goose bumps, Harry didn’t mind if it left a mark. Harry’s hand slipped down to Louis’ pants again, fumbling on the button and slipping them off. Louis’ boxers were already wet with pre-cum and tented but Harry didn’t even stop to stare at the perfect curve that is the older lad’s bum and had Louis out of them quickly; but not without Louis hissing as his cock sprang out into the mildly cool night air inside the room.

Louis groaned loudly, locking his lips back with Harry. “Take those damn clothes off…” he mumbled. “Too much clothes!” Harry chuckled and pulled away. He started to undo his sweater vest, then his necktie, and finally, much to Louis delight, Harry took off his long-sleeved shirt, revealing the much awaited butterfly tattoo over his toned abs. Louis licked his lips and Harry didn’t wait too long in the loss of contact, and quickly kissed him again, lifting him off the piano and settling him on the carpeted floor.

“On all fours,” ordered Harry.

The older lad was eager enough to comply, propping himself on his knees and elbows. He was waiting for what Harry was about to do next but when he turned his head, he found Harry just staring at him like he saw something that even words can’t describe.

“H-Harry?” Louis called out to him which made the younger lad snap out of his trance and mumble, “I’m sorry.” Harry went closer to him, pressing his clothed erection onto the bare skin of Louis’ bum, and kissing the older lad just by the shoulders. “I just can’t believe this is happening,” he said with a laugh. His hand slowly coiled around Louis stomach as he continued to pepper Louis’ back with kisses. “I-I’ve never done this before…” continued Harry shyly.

“It’s alright,” said Louis reassuringly. He got up and turned around to face Harry. He can see in the younger lad’s eyes that there was _perhaps_ still a little bit of innocence. “Are you, like…um…a virgin?” When Harry nodded, Louis’ heart raced a bit faster. Imagine that? Louis Tomlinson: the guy who took away the nerdy Harry Styles’ virginity. But he was sure that Harry would be amazing and phenomenal and–

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” said Louis with a smile. The older lad wanted to kill himself. _This isn’t a fucking test, Louis!_ The older lad connected his lips once again with Harry with him pushing against the younger one more forcefully.

With Harry’s permission, Louis unbuttoned the curly haired lad’s slacks and pulled them down, resting them by Harry’s knees. Next that came off were his boxers. Louis wanted to curse loudly about how obscene Harry’s cock was. Suddenly he got nervous, wondering if that monster of a cock would even fit inside him.

“H-Harry, p-please…”

It wasn’t just lust anymore that was powering his desire for Harry. He wanted to _feel_ him, know what it’s like and what it feels – what all those people who looked down on Harry was missing. Right now, Louis wasn’t looking for a phenomenal fuck anymore. He wanted to make love with this rather goofy nerd that stole his heart the moment he saw him in those gym shorts with his eyes magnified by those lousy excuse for glasses.

Harry complied with his pleas and said, “You’ve got any lube?”

“My left pocket,” breathed Louis out.

Harry goes to the forgotten jeans on the floor and retrieved the bottle of lube. He knelt back down behind Louis and couldn’t stop his eyes from staring at Louis bum presented only for him. Suddenly, Harry gulped and quickly poured some lube all over his fingers. He cupped each cheek with his hands and gave it one more squeeze, wanting to hear Louis moan again.

Without any hesitation, Harry pushed one finger inside him. He bent down and kissed Louis back as pushed his finger deeper, and also hearing Louis cry out. “Shit, you’re tight, so _fucking_ tight.” When Louis’ hips were moving along with his fingers, Harry added another one. Louis bit his lip; he could taste the blood seeping out but this was too hot to stop now. Harry added a third finger, curling it, and finally hitting the spot that made Louis moan loudly. “Harry…please…just fuck me already!” The curly haired lad wanted to comply but he slipped a fourth finger into Louis and continued to hit the spot which made the older lad cry out loud. He spread his fingers apart and corkscrewed it, making Louis writhe underneath him. “H-Ha…HARRY!” A few more thrusts and Louis was coming undone on the carpet and Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis.

Louis was panting heavily, eased only with Harry’s soothing stokes on his belly and soft kisses on his neck. “For a nerd, you’re pretty cruel…” Harry laughed and started tracing Louis’ spine with his tongue, moving further down until he reached the older lad’s wet hole and thrust his tongue in it. Louis hissed at Harry’s continued teasing but moved his hips downward, meeting with Harry’s thrusts.

“You bloody tease! Just–” Harry withdraws himself from behind Louis and yanked a fistful of Louis hair. He painfully licked Louis’ earlobe and whispered, “You’re a fucking cockslut, are you? So eager to have me fuck you…”

He was met with dry sobs and Louis’ pleading eyes, accompanied with his sweaty forehead where his hair was messily sticking to. “Please…just… _please_ …” With that, Harry was waiting no more. He went to Louis’ jeans again and searched for some condoms. But, there wasn’t any.

“You have lube but you don’t have any condoms?!”

“Fuck me raw then,” replied Louis with a smirk. “I wanted to feel your fucking huge cock anyway.”

Even under those heavily rimmed glasses, Louis could see Harry’s emerald eyes darken exponentially, like the sun being eclipsed by a very much wanted desire. Harry grabbed the lube beside him on the floor and coated himself. “You’re awfully mouthy,” growled Harry. “Sluts like you should be taught a lesson.”

“Yeah, do that. Teach me a lesson with your–” Louis wasn’t even able to finish his sentence anymore as he felt the head slowly make its way inside of him. He felt like was going to torn apart into two for there was nothing but resistance but as Harry continued to slip in, Louis relaxed himself, making it easier for Harry to bury himself into Louis. Breathing labored and knees scraping on the rough carpet, Louis turned his head and gave Harry a kiss, telling him to move. The younger lad understood and slowly withdrew himself, leaving only the tip and then thrusting back it. As he continued to thrust into Louis, Harry leaned closer to him, encircling the older lad’s chest with both his arms. For a while, Louis felt and looked so little, hidden under Harry’s larger physique but it didn’t felt odd – it felt nice. Of all the rewards Louis could think of, this was definitely the best one he could ever have.

They both weren’t saying anything for a while, with only the occasional grunts and moans when Harry hits Louis’ prostate and the older lad clenches around him. But then, Harry withdrew himself from Louis to which the older lad protested. Harry turned him over on his back and leaned down on him. “I want to see you,” explained Harry. “I wanna see your face – that beautiful face – when we fuck.” On a loss for words, Louis only managed to blush a deep red before Harry sheathed himself into Louis once more. Louis held tightly onto Harry’s meaty arms as the younger lad rammed harder into him. His blunt nails dug onto the younger lad’s skin, his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, pushing the younger lad into him.

After a few more thrusts, Harry could feel Louis clenching around him and thought in the back of his mind that it meant that the older lad wasn’t going to last very much longer. He sped up his thrusts, hitting his prostate every time. Louis’ thighs began to shake and the older lad cried out, “I’m not gonna last–“ Harry wrapped one of his hands around Louis’ cock and started pumping it as fast as he could, in sync with each of his thrusts. “Open your eyes,” said Harry. Louis weakly complied, cracking his cerulean eyes open only to gaze upon Harry’s emerald ones. It wasn’t dark anymore. If anything, it was beautiful. The younger lad smiled, apparently seeing the same thing in Louis’ own eyes, and kissed the older lad lovingly, catching Louis’ loud groan into his mouth as the older lad came undone into his hands, shooting ribbons of white in between their bodies and pooling on Louis’ belly. “Louis…” breathed Harry.

The sound of it – the pure sweet deep voice of Harry Styles – was more than enough to have him go over his edge but he didn’t just slump on the carpet but continued to fuck himself onto Harry, riding out his own orgasm and purposely clenching around the younger lad’s cock which he can feel throbbing inside of him.

Louis knew Harry was also almost there. His hand caressed the younger lad’s cheek, and then both hands moved to cling themselves onto the back of Harry’s neck, pulling Harry closer to him and playing with the short curls there. Harry was already shaking. “It’s okay, love,” whispered Louis. “Go on…come for me.” Harry snapped his hips harder into Louis for a few more times before locking his eyes with the older, smaller lad underneath him, and then his lips parted, shouting Louis’ name over and over again until it was only a whisper and he almost lost his strength; Harry slowly rested onto Louis’ small chest, panting heavily.

They stayed still for a while, too exhausted to even move. But Harry managed himself to get off Louis – rather dizzily – and pulled himself out, the older lad whimpering at the loss of the sensation of being full. He could feel the cum leaking out but he still couldn’t move. Only his eyes were able to follow Harry’s motions. Louis thought Harry would get up, fetch his clothes, and then just leave.

It was always like that for him. It was always just a good fuck and after that nothing. The same feeling was slowly eating him again now – the loneliness. But he thought wrong. Harry only went to grab his handkerchief and went to wipe the cum off of Louis’ cheeks. After that, the younger lad laid beside him on the carpet, his glasses foggy.

“I thought you were gonna leave me and just go,” mumbled Louis.

“And why would I do that?” asked Harry. His hands slid down to Louis’ hip, pulling him closer to him. They still were both sticky and sweaty but Louis couldn’t care less. He rested his head on the crook of Harry’s neck, snuggling like a kitten. “I don’t know,” was his soft reply.

Harry pressed a kiss onto Louis’ tousled hair and said, “Listen, I’m not gonna leave… I don’t want to.” Louis only replied with a slight chuckle to which Harry used his other hand to cup the older lad’s chin, making him look up to Harry’s expression. “I mean it. I–” Louis couldn’t figure out whether Harry was blushing because of exhaustion or something else but it became more evident when Harry said, “I like you, Louis! Okay…um…not like. I-I think I love you.” Louis just stared at him though a smile was already dawning on his lips. “At least for the past year I think I do,” added Harry.

That’s when Louis finally smiled. “I love you too, Harry, ever since I first saw you.”

After that, it was to silence; the sound of music from the gym couldn’t even penetrate the walls of rightness that enclosed the two of them right now. Neither of them said any words for the smiles on their faces were enough to describe how they were both feeling – how good it felt to finally find a love that, though complete opposites, fit perfectly like long lost jigsaw puzzles only joined together by fate.

Somehow, Louis just wanted to shout to everyone in the gym that Harry was his and him the same. He wanted to scream to them how wrong they were – how blind they were – of people and who they truly were. But that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that Harry was there with him and that they both shared the same feeling they kept from each other until now. Louis couldn’t be happier than he was right now.

Harry hummed cutely, breathing in the orangey scent of Louis’ hair. His hands continued to hold themselves tightly around Louis’ hips, keeping him safe for he was a treasure to Harry now – a treasure he so long waited to have. And he wasn’t going to give him back. It was selfish but it he felt it must be called differently because selfishness was bad and this wasn’t.

“I love you,” muttered Harry again.

Louis laughed and kissed the nape of Harry’s neck. “I won’t reply the usual way. That sounds cheesey.” Instead, he trailed his lips up towards Harry’s lips and melded his lips with the younger lad’s. “Sometimes,” he said after pulling away, “words aren’t enough to tell someone how you feel. Actions speak louder than words and the same goes with love.”

“That’s still cheesey!” chuckled Harry.

Louis rolled his eyes and asked, “You brought your car?”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Why?”

“Your parents home?”

Harry raised his eyebrow. “No, they’re out for the rest of the week. Why?”

“Drive me home, I want to get some stuff,” said Louis. When Harry didn’t reply, Louis scoffed and kissed him again. “God, for a nerd, you’re awfully slow.” He sat up and leaned down to the shell of Harry’s left ear. “What do you say about a round two?”

Harry blushed which looked terribly cute to Louis and stood up, pulling Louis with him. His hands slowly made their way down to Louis’ bum, giving them a soft squeeze to which Louis gasped. “Maybe,” said Harry, smirking. “You know, I can do a lot more things when there’s a proper bed…”

Louis held back a moan. “I _really_ love you, Harry.”

“Finally, you get to say the cheesy line.” The younger lad smiled, his eyes gleaming under that nerdy glasses of his. He connected their lips together again, kissing languidly and still not getting enough of each other. Yes, they were both different and that’s what makes their love special. They were both at the ends of what was normal and that’s what made their love extraordinary.

“I love you too, Louis,” said Harry. “I love you like I’ve never had in my wildest dreams.”


End file.
